The dissemination of information concerning the latest techniques in the diagnosis and therapy of cancer patients is of paramount importance in advancing the attack on this disease. By training potential physicians early during their student and house office years, such information will be brought to the community in a more orderly and useful way than is sometimes possible. By seeing patients in consultation, we have the opportunity to educate the patient's physician as to modern techniques of management for a given neoplastic disease. These teaching functions that we engage in are important in elevating the level of care available to patients with cancer in this area.